1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for LED road lamp and heat dissipating module, and more particularly to an assembling structure capable of improving the heat conduction and dissipation of an LED road lamp significantly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) feature the advantages of high brightness, power saving and long life expectancy, LEDs have been used extensively for the illumination of lamps. Several LEDs are usually connected with each other to form an LED module, and a plurality of LED modules are connected in series or in parallel to constitute an LED lamp set to achieve an illumination effect that meets the requirements for a large projecting area and a high brightness and for outdoor illuminations. Since the outdoor illumination devices are exposed to the outside, therefore its requirements for airtightness, water resistance, dust resistance, and heat dissipation are higher than those of the indoor illumination devices. Further, the LEDs come with a low heat resistance, a heat dissipating module is usually required for dissipating the heat produced by each LED, so that each LED can emit lights at a lower temperature, and an LED and a heat dissipating module are indispensable to each other. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers in the related field to design an assembling structure for an LED road lamp and a heat dissipating module.
A prior art LED road lamp heat dissipating structure as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M272940 includes an upper base, an aluminum partition board, a plurality of LEDs, and a plurality of parallel heat sinks extended upward from the back of the upper base, and one plane of the partition board is attached onto the middle of an internal side of the upper base and another plane is provided for connecting the LEDs, so as to constitute an LED road lamp heat dissipating structure.
However, the prior art LED road lamp heat dissipating structure still has the following problems in its applications. Since the prior art structure simply achieves the heat conduction by attaching each LED with the aluminum partition board and the speed of thermal conduction is very slow, therefore the heat dissipating effect is very limited. Particularly, when high power LEDs are developed continuously, the prior art structure no longer can meet the heat dissipating requirements of the current LED road lamps. Furthermore, the heat conducting and dissipating effects are low, and thus the life expectancy of the LEDs in the prior art structure is shortened greatly, and the prior art requires further improvements.